Heart of a Ghost
by uninhibited.spirit
Summary: He was ordered to kill her. She became his reason for living. Can he accept that religion is only a shell of life? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own ideas. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and if you have any questions or comments, please let me know. This is my first Da Vinci Code fanfic, so I hope it's alright.**

_Chapter 1: A New Day_

His cold, pale eyes scanned over the simple house in front of him. This house of Opus Dei was so simple and plain, yet it would always be his sanctuary. Sometimes he would just look at the house, just to appreciate the place that had sheltered him, cared for him and guided him for so long.

Opus Dei was his life. His life was consumed by his practices and God's path. And for this reason, he admired Bishop Aringarosa even more. That man had guided him towards that path of pain and sanctuary. And for once in his life he felt like he belonged, and that he was accepted.

Silas slowly made his way towards the house; his cilice cut into his leg and he was forced to limp.

…………..

Katja climbed into her bed and pulled up her covers. She loved her bed, she felt so safe and warm there. It was a nice change from the rest of her hectic life. Ever since her parents sent her to St. Francis Xavier Academy, her life had been miserable. She was trapped in a catholic boarding school for ten months of every year. In those months her life consisted of prayer, utter obedience and constant hatred. She loathed the academy, everything about it made her stomach twist in knots. The way the nuns would taunt and tease the girls, the way they were forced to pray 5 times a day, the way they were forced to wear their hair, their make-up, their clothes and the way they were kept like prisoners.

The experience hadn't helped Katja find God's way, it had made her despise religion and savor the 2 months she got to spend in her house in Paris with her parents.

She quickly shook the thoughts of the academy from her head and turned out her lights to sleep. She had a busy day tomorrow, she had to go to the head house for Opus Dei to meet with Bishop Aringarosa about a paper she had written, which had caused a great uproar at St. Francis, and had been immediately brought to the attention of the head of Opus Dei.

…………..

Silas shuddered as he tightened his cilice around his thigh. Yet he enjoyed the cleansing pain which coursed through his body. He loved the pain, it made him feel clean and satisfied every time.

He rose to his feet and grabbed a long whip of twisted cords. Every time the cords met his back he suppressed cries of pain. When he had finished he said a silent prayer in front of the crucifix on the wall, he could feel the warm blood running down his back, and he turned to wash the blood away. He was purged of his sins and was ready for a new day, another day of sins which would bring more pain.

**I know its short, but I hope it's alright. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my own ideas. I hope everyone enjoys the story, and if you have any questions or comments, please let me know. And thanks for the review, it's the only one I have received so far, but that's ok **

_Chapter 2: A Man of God_

Katja awoke to a dull, dreary sky. She could smell the rain and hear the faint sound of it hitting the window. Yet, she wasn't disappointed, she loved the rain and those grey days that it brought. She sat up, and then she remembered her meeting with Bishop Aringarosa. She felt her chest tighten. She knew she was in trouble, and that this meeting would be anything but pleasant. Katja feared that the bishop might send her to a more strict sect of Opus Dei, and the thought of that, she simply couldn't bear.

………..

Silas sat in his car, just outside the Vatican observatory. He was deep in thought and stared blankly at the dashboard. He recalled his father's yells, and his mother's cries of pain. He remembered picking up the knife and stabbing it into his father's back. He quickly pulled himself back to the present, and looked up at the building in front of him. He pulled the hood of his robes on and got out of the car.

………….

Katja decided that today was not the best day to wear her shortest skirt or lowest cut top, and settled for a relatively simple outfit. She grabbed her bag and a copy of the paper that would be discussed and left her room. She found her mom, who was in the kitchen.

" I'm so disappointed in you Katja. How could you actually write that paper. Whether you like it or not, you are a part of Opus Dei now, and you can't possibly expect to write something that without repercussions." She stood up and grabbed her car keys.

" Can we please just get this over with." Katja turned and walked to the garage. She didn't need the lectures. The fact that she had to see the Bishop was enough for her, she had learned her lesson.

……………

The car stopped close to the main entrance, and Katja looked to her mother for support. Her mothers face screamed _you asked for this_ and Katja felt like crying. Her mother couldn't stand letting Katja go, after what she had said earlier.

"I'm sure if you apologize and explain, he'll understand. He's a man of God, that means he will forgive you, if you are truly sorry." She said trying to comfort her daughter.

"I, trust me, I am."


End file.
